


Put Your Head On My Shoulder

by moonlightlashton



Category: Dunkirk (2017), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Dating, Fluff, M/M, harry comforts fionn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlashton/pseuds/moonlightlashton
Summary: Fionn is upset by all of the hate him and Harry's relationship is getting online, and Harry comforts him.100% based off of the song Put Your Head On My Shoulder by Paul Anka, so I recommend listening to it before reading. Mostly just because it's a great song but still.





	Put Your Head On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> just a bit of background: they're dating but not out as a couple to the public yet

Harry walked into his and Fionn’s shared flat and could faintly hear the tv on in the room next to him. He shrugged his shoes and jacket off before making his way into the room, happy to be back in the comfort of his own home after a long writing and recording session at the studio. There hadn’t been any movement from within the flat since he had arrived, so he figured Fionn was sleeping. It was edging closer to 2 am, after all, so he wasn’t surprised. He walked into the room to see Fionn slumped against the couch, the light from the tv illuminating his face. His head was resting on his propped up arm, glasses starting to slip down the bridge of his nose, and mouth slightly ajar. Harry practically cooed at him before making his way to the remote to turn off whatever program had come on while Fionn was sleeping. The screen flicked off, the room becoming completely dark aside from the pale lights from the street outside coming through the window. Harry gently placed the remote back on the coffee table again, trying to be as quiet as possible.

“Hey, I was watching that.”

Harry turned to see Fionn grumbling, trying to sit up from the rather scrunched up state he was previously in. Harry laughed at him quietly and joined him on the couch, immediately tugging him into his lap. “Course you were,” he mumbled before kissing him on the cheek. 

Fionn just made a face at him and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “How was the studio?”

“Wrote a few more songs, or at least parts of them, and recorded most of what we have so far. Definitely a productive day.”

“It better have been considering you just got back at two in the morning.”

Harry just laughed again and moved one of his hands from Fionn’s waist to play with his hair. “How was your day?”

Fionn shrugged and smiled at him gently, but Harry could tell it wasn’t sincere and his brow furrowed with concern.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“You didn’t see? Well I guess you wouldn’t have since you’ve been isolated in the studio all day.”

Harry gave him a worried expression, but Fionn just waved him off. “It was nothing, really. Just some pictures of us looking a little cozy came out and people have been speculating about us.”

“Oh,” was all Harry said, calming a bit. He didn’t really understand why this would make Fionn upset. Sure they weren’t public yet, but they both had said that if people were to find out they wouldn’t care, they just didn’t want to make a big deal of it and announce it or anything. “Is that all?” He asked, trying to read Fionn’s facial expression. 

Fionn sighed before removing his hands from Harry’s neck and dropping them, his gaze shifting to his lap. “The pictures didn’t really bother me that much, it was everyone else’s comments that started getting to me. All of these people talking about our relationship and how long we’re going to last or how compatible we are for each other as if they have any idea.” Fionn started fiddling with his fingers, starting to feel unsure of himself. He was never one to express his emotions so bluntly, but somehow he always feels comfortable around Harry and has an easier time letting his guard down. He knows Harry will always listen to him and won’t judge him in anyway, unlike some people who have been in his life in the past. Instead he’ll comfort him and help him get through whatever it is that’s bugging him. It’s probably one of the reasons he loves him so much. 

Harry placed a hand on Fionn’s leg and rubbed it soothingly before nudging Fionn to look up. When he did, he motioned for Fionn to lean on him and pulled him in closer. They snuggled further into the couch, arms wrapped around each other, and Fionn put his head on Harry’s shoulder gently. Harry peered down at him before kissing his forehead. He pulled away slightly before placing kisses all across his face on his temples, his cheeks, his chin, and his nose. He went to kiss his lips, but Fionn moved slightly so all he got was the corner of his mouth. Harry pouted before lifting Fionn’s face gently to force him to look up. He brushed his fingers against his cheek before whispering, “won’t you kiss me once?” 

A look of guilt spread across Fionn’s face and he sighed again. He placed both of his hands on either side of Harry’s face before pulling him in, placing a deep kiss onto his lips. When Harry started to pull away, Fionn chased his lips and pulled him in for another. Harry could tell he was putting all of his emotions into it and sighed contently, still rubbing his fingers against Fionn’s cheek. Fionn was the one to pull away this time, still holding Harry’s face in his hands, keeping him as close as possible. “I’m sorry,” he started, looking into Harry’s eyes, “I don’t mean to act stand-offish. I just haven’t been in a good mood all day.”

Harry placed his hands on top of Fionn’s and stroked them gently. “It’s ok, I get it. Just don’t shut me out, yeah? I’m the one you’re supposed to be able to come to with anything.”

“I know. And trust me, you are. I’ve never been so comfortable around anyone else in my life.”

Harry’s lips curved into a small smile and he pulled Fionn into him again. He laid back on the couch gently and Fionn curled up to him, placing his head back on Harry’s shoulder in the crook of his neck. He placed his lips on his neck in a quick kiss, and Harry hummed before using one of his hands to run through Fionn’s hair. They laid like this for awhile until Harry spoke up quietly. “You can’t listen to them Fionn. It’s like you said, they have no idea. They don’t know what we’re really like or how we truly feel and act around each other. Only we do, and as long as we know that we’re both in this for the long run than that’s all that really matters.”

Fionn could feel his cheeks slowly starting to heat up and his stomach starting to twist with knots. He knew how he felt about Harry, and how Harry felt about him, but to hear Harry say it out loud was something else. He didn’t know how he got so lucky to be able to call Harry his, but at this point he’s stopped questioning it and finally let himself appreciate the moments he has with him. “Do you think we’ll ever be able to just live our lives without having to deal with other people talking about us?”

Harry sighed gently, looking down into Fionn’s eyes before saying sincerely, “if there’s a way, I’ll find it someday.”

And he believed him. He knew how much Harry cared for him. It blew him away how thoughtful and affectionate he always was, even in the smallest ways possible. Like how he leaves him notes on mornings when he has to go out before Fionn’s awake, or how he’ll sing him his favorite songs when he can’t fall asleep, or even stop what he’s doing just to call him before an audition because he knows how nervous Fionn can get. And that’s why, even though he sometimes wishes they could live completely private lives, he doesn’t care all that much. As long as he has Harry he knows he’ll be alright, and that’s all he really needs. He gazed up at Harry and brushed aside a few curls that had fallen down into his eyes. “I love you.”

Harry smiled and leant down to press a kiss to the top of Fionn’s head. Fionn’s forehead slightly creased in confusion, but he tried not to let it get to him that he didn’t say it back. It’s really not a big deal, Fionn thinks, Harry’s said it before so he knows he loves him, but something about him not saying it now was getting to Fionn in his already vulnerable state. He caught Harry’s face in his hands as he pulled away from the kiss. “Tell me that you love me too.”

Harry looked slightly taken aback, but could sense the fear and uneasiness in Fionn’s features. “I love you too, Fionn. More than you know.” He cupped his cheek in his hand and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “Don’t let them get to you. They could never understand how much I love you.” 

Fionn just nodded in response, feeling a little silly for ever doubting Harry’s love for him, but nevertheless feeling more at ease with Harry’s words. Fionn kissed him again before leaning back into him, his head comfortably resting on his shoulder with Harry’s gently on top of his. All of the worry that had been building up inside him all day was now slowly washing away, and all he was concerned about was showing Harry how much he loved him too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second work on here, so i hope it's not too bad. kudos and any kind of comments are always greatly appreciated, i hope you liked it :))


End file.
